


Love Lasted Longest

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Difficult Decisions, M/M, Or Not-So-Difficult Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Oikawa is a bodyguard, Suga is an assassin. Oikawa is giving in. Again.





	Love Lasted Longest

Sometimes Oikawa wondered how he got himself into situations like this. The ones where he knew that silver-haired assassin had been hired to kill the heads of companies, usually by jealous relatives. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favourite bodyguard. Will they ever realise you fail when you’re up against me? We both know I’m going to make my kill, you’re going to be without a job, again, and then we’ll do this same thing next month!” 

He’d know that silky sweet voice anywhere. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance this fine evening, Sugawara. How may I be of service? As you can see I am on duty, so if you wish to see the head of the company, you will need to call in the morning and book an appointment,” he said, just as he always did. 

“Oikawa, you know you don’t need to do this every time. We both know that once everyone’s drunk enough, I’ll make my kill, you’ll pretend not to notice, and then we’ll go back to your place. We do this every month.”

He was right. He knew he was. The sly grin, that stupidly attractive mole just below his eye, the practiced way he held himself only to become a squirming mess under Oikawa at the end of the night. It was everything he couldn’t let himself have. 

“Oh come on. You’re not giving me the silent treatment, are you? Did they already catch on?” 

The truth was, they had. Oikawa knew he would be out of work if he didn’t capture the assassin at this party before he made his kill. So why hadn’t he captured Sugawara already? 

“Oh, so they have. You can take me in if you want. I’m just a murderer, that’s what my mystery record says right? Wanted for the murder of nine renowned CEO’s, that’s a pretty big deal. So why don’t you take me now? Turn me in.” 

_Because I like you._

He wouldn’t say it out loud. He couldn’t. He knew by the end of the night though, he’d be out of the job. Would it be worth it? 

“Why don’t we go back to my place tonight? Then you can decide what to do.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. Would he really be safe with Sugawara in the morning? He could become the next target one day. His best friend could become a target one day. He might not find someone who kept his interest like this again though. 

“Okay.” 

What’s the worst that could happen? 


End file.
